Terra Angel
by shanabee95
Summary: Setsunei Kujiradou owns one of three pendants that has the capability to destroy the world. Yusuke & co. are supposed to protect her, but how can they do it she refuses to trust anyone? Will she find someone to trust or be doomed to wander in the darkness
1. Ch 1:

NO FLAMES! This is my first story, and I want positive criticizing. I removed the last chapter. So... deal with it.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any Yu Yu Hakusho characters :( I do own Setsunei Kujiradou :D

Chapter 1: Setsunei: Songstress Divine

"Wha- where am I...? It's so dark, lonely... and cold... Where is this place...? This darkness... this emptiness... it makes me feel... distant... from the world... from my emotions... from myself... I shouldn't be here..." The girl was surveying her surroundings. It was dark and there was no trace of light to be found. She was alone. Apparently, she was standing on nothing except the eternal darkness beneath her. "I'm so cold..." she said while she began walk into the infinite abyss. She started to shiver. It grew colder the farther she walked away. "I wish I had a sweater or something..." The girl wandered farther and farther until she was blinded by some sort of strange light. "Huh? What's that light...?" she walked forwards to the light and tried to reach for it. She eventually got to the point where her fingertips were only inches from the light. "I feel warm... and... happy... I haven't felt this emotion in a long time..." she was getting closer and closer and she was close to walking into it. "Just... a little farther now..." she was so close, but the platform underneath her gave way. She was falling and the light was getting fainter and fainter. "No! Wait! I... don't want to leave yet! Those feelings... I don't them to be lost..."

"And they don't have to..."

"Wha-!" A mysterious voice was calling to her while the girl was falling deeper into the dark and empty abyss. "Who- who are you? Wh- what are you doing here?" "The light..."

"What?"

"I am the light... that resides in your heart... and I'm telling you to open your heart..."

"Why? My heart is open enough. I refuse to become close to any sort of human being on this planet. I have no reason to."

"Yes, you do..."

"Hm?"

"I know you have an undeniable sense of betrayal nagging at the corners of your mind... and you need to let it go..."

"How do you know about that? I've tried to hide that, even from myself..."

"Well, you can't hide anymore... You need to renew your sense of trust..."

"Who can I trust? No one is worthy of it..."

"There are people... Just believe..." Everything started to fade away.

The girl woke up with a start covered in a cold sweat and she was breathing heavily. "Huh?" she looked around cautiously as if she thought someone was watching her. "That dream..." she removed herself from the tangled mass of blankets and put her hand over her heart. "Someone to trust... Hmph, yeah right..." She got up from the couch and made her to the bathroom. "But still... what if... it was true?..." She started to brush her shoulder-length red hair. "Keh, that can't be true. There is no one worth trusting in this world, except myself..." The girl pulled on her school uniform, grabbed her backpack, and walked out the door. "I can't even remember why I stopped trusting people... I can't remember anything of my past in a matter of fact..." She made her way down the steps of the old run-down building. "But I can't help but wonder..." she looked down at her feet and then towards the clear blue sky. "...Who am I...?"

------------

Yusuke walked down the sidewalk with his hands in his pockets staring at the ground. "Darn it. I've looked for this girl for three days already and still haven't found her yet... Hmph, if Koenma got this girl's description wrong... Hey!" a girl bumped straight into Yusuke and knocked him over on the ground. She had crimson red hair with blood red colored eyes and a gold chain around her neck. Yusuke got up stunned. He'd found her.

"Well, aren't you going to help me up!" the girl said

Yusuke was at a loss of words. The girl he'd been looking for... was in front of him the whole time. He felt _so_ stupid right now.

"Damn you Koenma!" he shouted towards the sky

"Excuse me! You're supposed to help me up you baka!" she said obviously agitated.

Yusuke just remembered that she was sitting on the ground the whole time that he was cursing Koenma. "Huh? Oh, sorry..." He pulled the girl to her feet and she brushed herself off.

"You mind staying out of my way!" the girl said

"Well, you were the one who crashed into _me_..."

"Hn... Okay, look, I was already late in the first place, so I'll let it go... Just keep your distance and we'll get along fine." She ran off once more and Yusuke never got the chance to ask for her name.

--------------

It was first period in school and the Mr. Takenaka was introducing a red haired girl with his hand on her shoulder. She was glaring at him. "Class, this is Ms. Kujiradou and she is a new student from... Uh, where are you from again?"

"Somewhere I doubt you've heard of..."

"Hmph, someone likes to keep to themselves" he said giving her a glare of his own.

"I'm surprised you managed to keep teaching all these years with a mental capacity of only a three year old. Or maybe... I'm giving you too much credit..." she retorted smirking at him.

There were gasps and conversation floating around the classroom about the girl insulting the teacher in the manner that she did. Yusuke stifled a giggle and Keiko sat there wide eyed. The girl took her seat next to Keiko wearing a smile of victory on her face. Yusuke turned around to face the girl.

"Nice one, um... what's your name? You never told me."

"Setsunei, why?"

"'Cause I've been looking for you. You have a red pendant, right?"

"Who wants to know?"

"My boss."

"Who's that?"

"I'll tell you later if you meet me behind the building when school's out."

"How do I know you won't ambush me?"

"Why? Don't you trust me?"

"No."

"I won't ambush you."

She paused for a moment and said, "Fine, but if you try anything funny... I'll kill you."

"Fair enough."

---------------

School was out and Setsunei was preparing to meet Yusuke behind the school building. What if he does try to attack me?... Maybe I should bring a weapon, just in case... But don't have anything! I'll just have to go without... Does he know anything about my past...? Or is he trying to play me like a fool...? I will be prepared... She picked up her backpack and headed out of the classroom. She was walking down the hallway until she was stopped by a boy in a black uniform, liquid amber eyes, and golden brown hair.

"Takeshi, so you've finally found me."

The boy chuckled to himself and said, "Yes I have Sunei, my little songstress divine-"

"Don't _ever_ call me that. I'm not your plaything, Takeshi, and I never will be!"

"Don't you trust me anymore Sunei? Why don't we go back to the way we used to be?"

"I refuse to go back. Not now. Not ever."

"Well, if that's your decision... Then so be it."

He snapped his fingers and ten or twenty guys appeared out of nowhere, prepared to attack Setsunei.

"Get her."

One by one the men came at her to take against her will. She fought back just as well and defeated each one that came at her. She kicked one in the head and jumped back as one tried to hit her with a metal pipe. She knocked it out of his hands, punched him in the stomach, elbowed him in the chest, and punched him on the left side of his face. She grabbed the metal pipe from off the ground and started using it to beat down the remaining men. She beat several of them down and eventually got to the point to where there were only five or six left. She was hesitant when she saw Takeshi wave them aside. He stepped towards Setsunei and she backed away defensively, every step closer he got to her .

"I will take her." he said

He came at her with inhuman speed with a dagger in his hand. She held the pipe up to block the dagger. He did it several more times, and was slightly off with the timing so she got a deep gash in her shoulder. "Aaaaaaah!" She quickly put her hand to her arm with the open wound, still holding up the metal pipe.

"You can't win Sunei because I taught you!"

She blocked every other move he shot, and every move she blocked the faster he got. He was charging at her from the front and managed to knock the pipe from her hand. It flew several feet from her, but it had some good effects. When he knocked the pipe from her hands, it knocked his dagger from his hands as well. She held her hands up defensively. She tried to kick him but he dodged he dodged her every time. She ducked under his next hit and she tripped him under his feet. He was sprawled on the tile floor and she made a grab for the metal pipe about twenty feet away. He rose immediately and went to block her from her temporary weapon. She saw him coming and she dove for the pipe. He got there first and tried to stomp on her hand. She stopped herself and rolled away. She rose to her feet, ran for him and punched him in the stomach.

"Heh, you're losing your touch Takeshi!"

He came at her from the front and suddenly disappeared when he was inches from her face.

Where'd he go?

She looked around desperately trying to find him. He appeared behind her with the metal pipe in his hands. He hit her in the small of her back and winded her. She fell to the ground in a crumpled heap, struggling to breathe. He picked up the knife from the ground and walked towards her. She tried to get up, but Takeshi stomped on her, forcing her to the ground once more. He kneeled over her and held the knife over her back. He held the blade close over her skin, reared it up once more and stabbed her hard in the back, her blood staining the floor. She grumbled and winced in pain when he removed the blade.

"Curse you- Takeshi..." she said in raspy breaths. She pulled herself up on the wall nearby, holding hand over her newly acquired wound. "I refuse- to lose..." He came at her, determined to capture the persistent Setsunei. She ducked and he turned and kicked in the stomach. She fell to the ground, unable to fight any longer. She propped herself up shakily on one elbow. "Damn...you". She lost consciousness and fainted from the blood loss. Takeshi slung the girl over his shoulder and signaled for the others to follow.

"We've gotten our prize. Let's go." They proceeded towards the exit of the school building.

--------------------

Yusuke was waiting for 3½ hours at the least, waiting for Setsunei to show up. He never saw her leave the school and began to suspect that something was up. Where is she? He wandered from behind the school and looked around for Setsunei. He saw several men come from inside the building, carrying a red haired girl slung over his shoulder.

Setsunei...

"SETSUNEI!" Yusuke lashed out at each and every one of them, pounding their faces into the pavement. Takeshi dropped the girl onto the grass and she slowly began to gain consciousness. She was barely awake and watched Yusuke beat down every last of the men who kidnapped her. When Takeshi saw the last of his men go down he began to flee, but before he left, he said something inaudible to Setsunei.

"I'll come back for you..."

Takeshi fled and Yusuke ran over to Setsunei to see if she was alright.

"Setsunei! Setsunei!" He shook her to see if she was still alive. She passed out once again and Yusuke checked for a pulse. A wave of relief washed over him.

She's alive.

He picked her up in his arms and carried her home.

-----------------------

Setsunei immediately woke up and put herself in a sitting position. She winced in pain and ran her fingers over the recently bandaged wounds. She removed the blankets from her legs and tried standing up, but she couldn't quite stand since she was still weak from the amount of blood she lost. She grasped for something to brace herself on and grabbed a hold of the window sill. She tried standing once more and started to survey her surroundings. She was in someone's room, but whose? She tried making her way towards the door, grabbing a hold of what was available to her. She reached for the doorknob, but it was turning when her fingertips were only centimeters away from it. She began to panic. She saw the closet and tried to make her way towards it. She let go of what she was bracing herself on, began to feel woozy, and fell to the ground out of dizziness. She backed away from the door and prepared herself for what was to come.

It was Yusuke.

He was checking up on her to see if she was awake yet. He spied her on the ground, backed up to the bed. "So... you're awake now." He flashed her a quick smile and she glared at him.

"Hn..."

He helped her to her feet and she pulled her arm away from him.

"Where is he...?"

"Hm?"

"Where is Takeshi!"

"Who?"

She sighed and said, "The guy who... captured me..."

"He ran off."

She was deep in thought, trying to figure out if she was truly safe in Sarayashiki High... if she might truly escape Takeshi. Yusuke waved his hand in front of her face to bring her out of her thoughts.

"Hey!"

"Ugh! What!"

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Hmph, yeah. I'm not going to die from such small injuries." She ran her fingers over her wound and winced out of the pain.

"Yeah, right."

"I'll be fine!" she tried to walk and fell immediately, but Yusuke caught her before she hit the ground.

"You'll be fine huh?"

"Hn..." she growled angrily and rose to her feet. She then made her way back to the bed and murmured some inaudible curses.

"Why do you want to leave so bad?"

She hmphed and turned her head away. He took a closer look at her and walked away. She looked at him strangely as he left the room. She knew very well that she wouldn't be able to move for a few days, but she didn't want to stay a minute longer in his company.

----------------------

"Kurama, I've finally found the pendant bearer."

"Really? Do you want me to call Hiei and Kuwabara?"

"Yeah. She won't warm up to anyone. It's like she doesn't trust me."

"She probably doesn't."

"Do you have any idea why?"

"No, it might be something serious, or maybe she just doesn't like you."

"Why wouldn't she like me?"

"Have you ever considered the kind of reputation you have?"

"Uh... no..."

"Exactly, I will get Hiei and Kuwabara."

Kurama hung up and Yusuke went back over to the room Setsunei was staying to see if she'd be in a better mood now. She was sitting quietly in the bed staring out of the window.

"Feeling better?"

She whipped her head over and saw Yusuke standing in the doorway once again. "What do you want now!"

"I just thought it'd be good to see if you're in a better mood."

"Well I'm not!"

"You really don't like me, do you?"

"You're a complete hentai and imbecile. Do the math."

"I've got some friends I want you to meet. Are you up to it?"

"I'm going to meet more bakas like you. Oh joy..." she said, twirling her finger straight up in the air.

20 minutes later...

There was a sharp knock on the door and Yusuke ran to answer it. "Hey guys."

Kurama and Kuwabara were standing in front of the doorway and Yusuke ushered them inside.

"So where's the girl, Yusuke?" Kurama inquired

"She's in the room down the hall." He motioned over to the room on the left in the hallway. "Where's Hiei?"

"He wouldn't come."

"Oh well..." Yusuke gestured for them to follow him over to his room. Yusuke quietly crept down the hall and silently turned the knob. He saw Setsunei sleeping on top of the covers.

"How do you know she's the one?" Kuwabara asked quietly.

"She does have red hair, but does she have a red pendant?"

"I really didn't see it very well..."

"WELL CHECK!" Kuwabara screamed

"Shhhh!" Yusuke glanced at her nervously. "I'll check okay! Just be quiet."

Yusuke crept over to Setsunei's sleeping form and reached for the gold chain hidden underneath her shirt. He was inches awaybut something grabbed his wrist in a blink of an eye. Yusuke panicked and looked down upon the long slender hands of Setsunei. She snapped her eyes open and narrowed them at Yusuke. She dug her nails in his skin and drew blood. Yusuke winced.

"What the hell... are you doing...?" she growled

"Well I, uh... um..."

"Get away from me... before I kill you..."

Yusuke backed away slowly, cradling his injured wrist. She pulled herself in a sitting position and glared over at Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"Who are they...?" she question, now agitated.

Kurama stepped forward and introduced himself. "I am Suichi Minamino and this is Kazuma Kuwabara, and we are glad to make your acquaintance."

"Save the sweet talk Kurama... I know who you really are... Don't try to make friends with me; it's not going to work. And if you get anywhere near me... you'll meet an untimely death..." she wiped Yusuke's blood on the blanket, rose to her feet, and made an attempt to walk to the door. She tripped and fell, but once again was caught before she fell to the floor. She was caught by Kurama and Kuwabara. She immediately got up and took her place back on the bed. She cursed under her breath. "So..." she began, "...What do you want with me? I never was able to meet you behind the school building."

"Well we need you to meet Koenma, the child ruler of Reikai, so we can inform him that we've found you." Kurama said

"You were looking for me?"

"Yeah, you have the red pendant, right?" Yusuke asked.

She pulled the gold chain from underneath her shirt and attached to it was a fire red gem. "It doesn't seem out of the ordinary... but I've had it ever since I came here... Ever since I lost my... never mind..." she turned away.

"What did you lose?" inquired Kuwabara

"Nothing. Just forget what I said..."

"Tell us. What did you lose?" Yusuke joined in.

"I don't want to talk about it..."

"But-!" they both began, but Kurama cut them off and pulled them out of the room

"Kurama, why did you make us leave? She almost told what she lost!" Kuwabara whined.

"She didn't want to tell us. Didn't you see the pained expression on her face?"

"Not really..." Yusuke said

"We should let her warm up to us by her own accord." Kurama said calmly

Setsunei was deep in thought about what happened three years ago. "Dammit... it still hurts to try and remember things. I don't know who I am, or where I really came from..." she banged her fist on the wall and her hand flew to her head. "I need to leave... but, maybe they can help me recover my memories... Maybe they're the key... to finding them... I'll tolerate them for the moment, I refuse to trust them... we'll just see where this goes..."

---OOC---

That chapter was about 8½ pages long! (I told ya they'd be longer!);P

Next chapter of _Terra Angel_!

Song of Truth

Setsunei actually sings!

The pendant gives her a new power!

Who's the strange person appearing in Setsunei's dreams!


	2. Ch 2:

Hope you enjoyed that last chapter of _Terra Angel_! Let us now recap the last chapter… Yusuke met Setsunei, whose eye color is the same as her attitude. She was attacked by some people and is now recovering at Yusuke's house. She met Kurama and Kuwabara and she isn't really opening up. In this chapter we'll notice that Setsunei gets and interesting new sword O.o so, on with the chapter!

_DISCLAIMER_: I do not own the characters that appear in this chapter from Yu Yu Hakusho. Nor, do I own _Shinjitsu no Uta_ by Do as Infinity. I do own Setsunei and the boy who appeared in her dreams.

-------------------------

-------- Chapter 2: Song of Truth--------

Setsunei rose immediately to see she was in a mysterious forest filled with flowers that bloomed in the night air. She looked around to see if she was alone and no one appeared to be there. She stood up and looked around again to make sure no one was around. She was still alone. She walked forwards, knelt down, and looked at her reflection at the water's edge. She looked at herself "Where am I…?" She studied her reflection closely and looked into her deep blood red eyes.

"Is this a dream…?"

She looked around at her surroundings and rose to her feet. She walked around a bit and set her eyes on the forest ahead.

_Should I go on ahead…? Or should I stay…? What if- What if this place could be the key to my past?_

She decided against staying in one place and walked into the dark forest ahead. She saw nothing but the moonlight shine through the leaves and was beginning to think this was a waste of time. "Keh, Guess it isn't…" She turned around and began to walk away but she was face to face with an ugly, black, misshapen thing with golden colored eyes. "Wha- what the hell is that!" It came at her and she managed to dodge every blow it delivered. It jumped at her and it missed once more. She managed to get behind and tried to kick it. She knelt down and swept her foot to its side. It went straight through it. What! She thought. It went straight through! I don't understand! She quickly rose to her feet. It jumped at her again and she quickly moved out of the way. "Rrrrgh, how do I kill it?" she kept dodging and decided that she should run away. She ran as fast as she was worth. More and more came out of the shadows and she ran further and further. She stopped for a second to catch her breath and one managed to scratch her on the ankle. "Ow! Dammit!" She kept running until she was sure that she had lost them. She looked ahead and there was a boy resting on the tree. He was wearing a red t-shirt, baggy manila colored jeans, yellow sandals, had black hair, and crystal blue eyes.

"You have to get out of here! There are some creepy-looking creatures and you're going to get in my way!"

"Don't worry…" he said, pushing himself off the tree, "… they can't get to us here, at least… not yet…"

"What are you talking about?"

"You can trust them…"

"Who are you?"

"Don't turn them away…"

"I said, WHO ARE YOU?"

-------------

Setsunei woke up in a cold sweat, tangled in the covers. She walked quietly walked out of the room, and to the bathroom to quickly brush her hair. She ran out the door and into the cool night air. The breeze stung her cheeks. She walked aimlessly and looked cautiously around every corner she went down. She saw a park and walked over to it. She looked around at the trees and through the tops to see the stars. "My life has turned completely upside down. What am I going to do? What _can_ I do?" she wandered deeper into the forest and stopped at a sakura tree in the middle of the forest by the water. Who was that person…? What was he talking about…?

"I need to do something, I don't know what though…" she took out her pendant and fingered it carefully. She noticed that it was doing something out of the ordinary.

It was glowing.

"It's never done that before…" She rose to her feet. "Now I know what to do. If I sing, then I won't have to think about it." She looked to the sky and sang to her heart's content,

"_Akaku nijimu _

_taiyou wa subete o_

_Terashite kita _

_ima mo mukashi mo_

_Kono yuuyami ni _

_egaiteru souzou wa_

_Hatashite _

_kono te ni oenai mono no no ka?_

_Motto ima ijou ni _

_hadaka ni natte_

_Ikite yuku jutsu oshiete yo_

_Honno sukoshi dake _

_watashi o yogoshite_

_Sou yatte hitori _

_kizutsuitari_

_Mawari o nakushita toshitemo_

_Shinjitsu no uta wa _

_kono mune ni nagare…" _she stopped "I never remembered the rest of this song…" she stopped and her pendant was still glowing. "Why is it glowing like that?" She looked around and saw the same dark creature in her dream. "If I'm correct, none of my attacks will affect it. So I'd better go with my only available option…" she turned on her heel and started running. More and more were coming out of the shadows as they did the last time she met up with them. "Where are all of them coming from!" she said while one latched itself onto her left ankle. She shook it off and it left a deep scratch on it. She bent down to check on her bleeding ankle, but the creatures were catching up fast. She ran deeper and deeper into the forest until she saw the boy in the same attire she last saw him in, not even looking up to meet her gaze.

"You!"

"Hi…"

"What are you doing here!"

"I've come to tell you some valuable information, Setsunei…"

"Like what…?"

"You know you can trust them… so why don't you?"

"Who are you talking about!"

"You know who and what I'm talking about, Setsunei, so don't act like you don't know…"

"Why should I? They haven't earned itand neither have you. So why should I believe you?"

"You have to because you need to… Unless you want to be lost in the darkness… without a clue who you are…"

"How do you know that! I never told anyone that!"

"Don't turn them away…"

"Who are you…?"

"Don't you turn away either…"

"How do you know me…?"

"For another time, Setsunei… Just remember what I said…"

"Wait!"

He started to fade away and Setsunei ran over to him and tried to grasp his hand.

"Who are you?"

"I can't tell you… Not yet…"

He was now almost gone. She reached out to him, and managed to touch his fingertips. A golden light came from her pendant and enveloped her. It went down her torso and swirled down her right arm. It started to take form and it manifested itself into a sword, engraved with a crown mark in the center.

"A… sword?" the misshapen creatures reappeared and Setsunei took a fighting stance.

"Time to die." She ran at one of them and sliced in half. More started coming and she hacked them to pieces. While she was fending of some of the dark creatures, one jumped at her from behind and left a long deep scratch down the middle of her back.

"Ow! Dammit!" she immediately turned around and sliced in half. She continued to bring them all down until there were only a few left and they melted into the ground.

"Is it over…?" she walked over to the place where the creatures just were and she peered down into the ground. Something came out of it and Setsunei immediately jumped back. It was larger than the others and most definitely more ugly,

"Oh my God!" she said, backing up slowly. It tried to smash her but she moved out of the way. She dodged every blow it delivered. It brought to down its fist once more and she just moved out of the way and she started slicing and hacking away. It seemed as if it were doing no good to attack with her sword.

"Dammit, it's not working!" she moved out the way to avoid another attempt at smashing her by jumping in the air. She brought down her sword, it gleaming in the moonlight. It used its other arm to knock her into a tree. She hit the tree and fell to the ground in a crumpled heap.

"No, I… can't… give up yet…" she pointed her sword at the thing and the same golden light came out of the tip of her sword, disintegrating the in the blast.

"What- just happened?" she creature stared at the sword, studying its every detail and fell to her knees out of exhaustion. She looked the sword once more and fell into unconsciousness.

--------------------------------

She woke facing a fiery gaze like her own and jumped out of surprise. She scooted back to get a better look at the person staring her in the face. He gave a smirk at her shock.

"Are you scared?"

"One of the last things that crossed my mind… Hiei" She said flashing a competitive smile. She pulled herself to her feet and winced at the pain.

"You hurt yourself while fighting, didn't you?"

She was caught between a gasp and a squeak. She didn't think anyone could hear her. She didn't want anyone to hear her. She knew if anyone did, that Takeshi would soon find out that she was near.

"Curse that stupidakki and his stupid cronies…" she whispered to herself.

She looked around for any of Takeshi's cronies, but no one was around except for Hiei. She sighed out of relief. She started to finger her pendant absent-mindedly, ignoring Hiei's presence.

"I heard your singing too…"

"Don't tell anyone that I was singing. If you do, you'll meet an untimely demise."

"I doubt that you possess that kind of power."

She had him up by his shirt in a heartbeat.

"I have more than enough power to kill you, and if you don't believe me… I'll have to demonstrate."

Hiei saw her gleaming red pendant around her neck and looked up to meet her fiery red eyes.

"So, you're Setsunei. You don't look as powerful as you say you are."

"Shut up! Do _not_ annoy me tonight! I am _really_ not in the mood to deal with some vertically and mentally challenged fool, who thinks they're smarter than what they really are! I have more important things to do than to kick your pathetic ass!"

She dropped him, turned away, and said, "If you had any idea… how tough my life's been, then you would understand…"

"I bet."

She turned her head and said, "Wanna' bet?"

He gave her a competitive smirk and she returned it.

--------------------------

"I never knew who my parents really were and lived in orphanages most of my life. The orphanages were never too good about me staying there so, I was beaten frequently. After that, I was adopted by a man named Kanja. He beat me as well. Like, he threw knives at me and expected me to dodge them. Or when he beat me with extension cords with several attachments, like glass or paperclips. He put ball bearings on the steps so I could just trip and fall. I had to go down the trellis to get out of my own house! It was pretty sad and pathetic by my standards. I ran into Takeshi when I had to go to the store. He'd healed me and he took care of me when I ran away from Kanja. He helped me escape him and I stayed with him for a while. He was nice at first, but then he made me steal for him, fight for him, sing for him, perform in general for him, and miscellaneous other things to do for him and I hated it. It was Kanja all over again. So I escaped and hid in several schools and I was always abused in some fashion. I had to learn the hard way that there's no kindness and trust in the real world. All you could trust is yourself and sometimes… it feels like I can't even trust myself anymore…" she realized what she was saying at the moment and stopped immediately. "Sorry, I'm rambling. Just forget what I said." She remembered that he knew who she was before she had said her name and thought of the possibilities. "Wait a second… How the heck do you know who I am! I didn't tell you my name, nor have I met you before! Start talking!"

"Kurama told me about you, but he failed to mention the feisty personality you possess."

"Don't start… Unless you want to wake up later black and blue… then I suggest you lay off…" she heard rustling in the bushes and knew Takeshi had found her once again.

_Damn it all_.

She rose immediately from her sitting position and tried to call up her sword. It didn't work so she just looked in the direction that the sound was coming from.

"Don't tell anyone I was here, Jaganshi… Or I will kill you now." Setsunei took off in the direction opposite of the sound. She kept running until she knew she was far from Hiei's sight and Takeshi's crony.

_How come every time that I get away from him- _

She ran straight into Takeshi and fell backwards. She slowly rose up her head to meet his gaze.

"We've got to stop meeting like this… Look, I told you I would not come willingly, or would I do whatever you told me to do anymore. I'm free from you, and I plan to stay that way."

"Dearest Setsunei, I don't plan to take away your freedom."

"Utsosuke…"

"Why must we do this every time we meet, Sunei? We could just-"

"No, I will not let you control me any longer, Takeshi."

"Who says I have to take control of your free will to get my way?"

"What are you getting at!"

"Those people, your memories…"

"Who are you talking about! What about my memories!"

"The Reiki Tantei and his friends, of course. You think they may be the key to your memories…"

"Don't meddle in the personal affairs of my life, Takeshi. I will not let you manipulate me by using my emotions."

"Oh, but that doesn't make it impossible to do so…"

"Just stay away from me, Takeshi, onegai…?" she had her eyes to the ground trying to avoid his gaze.

"Look at me, Sunei"

"No…"

"Look at me."

"No…"

He walked up took and pulled up her chin to look into his liquid amber eyes. She saw immediately that had an ivory horn poking out of the middle of his forehead.

"You're- you're a demon!"

He dropped her to the floor, she was cradling her chin, and he was rubbing the horn.

"Keh, yeah. It is better that you know. Simply, because I can use my full power on you now."

"Bring it on."

They ran at each other, with Takeshi's agility much higher than Setsunei. He tried to trip her, but she caught on too fast. She jumped up and kicked him in the head and he fell to his knees.

"Not bad, Sunei, but try this for size!"

He made copies of himself and they all came at Setsunei from all directions and she jumped up avoiding the attack.

"You're getting better… much better than before-"

"Shut up!"

She came at him from above kicking him in the head. He fell to a crumpled heap on the ground.

"Just because you taught me Takeshi, doesn't mean I can't take you down…"

She walked away and turned to see if Takeshi was still there.

He was gone.

"Don't even try, Takeshi…" she shouted, "… because I've already won…"

She turned on her heel and walked away.

---------------------------------------------

Setsunei walked to her home and looked around to see if anyone arrived before she did. She was alone once again and she sighed out of relief.

"How come every time as soon as I start to recover… I get hurt more…" she walked to the bathroom and began cleaning her wounds and bandaging them. While she was dressing her wounds, her mind drifted to what that strange boy said.

------------------------------

"…_You can trust them…"_

"…_Don't turn them away…"_

"…_Don't you turn away either…"_

_-------------------------------_

"How can I trust them…? I can't trust anyone. It'll just-" there was a sharp knock on the door. "Wait a second… Who knows where I live! I make sure no one follows me!" she ran to the door and looked to see who it was before she opened the door. She opened partway to see who had followed her.

"Kurama, how sweet of you to follow me home…" she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You left without notice. So, we had to look for you."

"Why even bother…? I'm not going back. I'm perfectly capable of taking of myself!"

He spied the bandages on her ankle and said, "You can?" pointing to her ankle.

"I tripped."

"That's not what Hiei told me."

"What _did_ he tell you…?" she said, gritting her teeth

"Everything."

"What do you mean "everything"?"

"You singing, fighting, passing out, and leaving suddenly right after threatening him…"

"That bakayaro, I told him not to tell!"

"Why do you insist upon distancing yourself from everyone?"

"Because I don't trust you."

"Why?"

"I have no need to trust a living soul on this planet. I know the truth behind it all. I've experienced betrayal all of my life, and I don't intend to experience it again. I'm destined to be a loner, without anyone to trust. I swore to never again trust anyone whose goal in life is to try and gain my trust, or attempt to get close to me. So, your efforts are wasted."

"I have no intention of betraying you. Neither do Yusuke, Kuwabara, or Hiei."

"How do I know you're not lying?"

She thought about what the boy said and decided she could let them help for little while. Maybe she could even discover something about herself while she was with them.

"Wait here, Kurama."

He had a puzzled look on his face when she shut the door. She grabbed a clean skirt, two belts, a pair of red and yellow socks that rose a little above her knees, and a tank top with loosely laced sleeves and put them on. Her other clothes were torn and dirty from fighting so she threw in a basket in a corner of the room. She put her hair in a ponytail and she walked over to get Kurama, who was still waiting at the door.

"I've decided to tolerate you and your friends for the time being. In the meantime though, you can explain why you're so determined to get me to trust you." She said with an annoyed look on her face.

"About that, I think Yusuke should explain this to you."

"Fine. I need to ask you another question."

"Ask away."

"Does Hiei ever keep a secret?"

"No, not really, when it comes to another person's secret he was told to keep."

_Apparently…_ she thought…_this makes it a lot harder to sneak away from them…_

-----------------------------

Kurama and Setsunei arrived at Yusuke's house and Kurama knocked lightly on the door. He answered it and was surprised to see Setsunei behind Kurama.

"Setsunei! Where were you!"

"I was out."

"Where!"

"Places that you don't need to know about."

"She was out fighting."

Everyone turned to see Hiei sitting on the windowsill. Setsunei glared at him and had him up by his shirt once more.

"You… idiot… I told you not to tell!"

"We're supposed to keep an eye on you."

"I don't care! I did _not_ want to be found! And how did Kurama manage to find out where I lived, Jaganshi!"

"I followed you, and I told him."

"You are _so_ dead."

"Really now?"

"THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU!"

Setsunei dropped him and chased him around the house until she actually managed to catch him after about31/2 hours. When she did catch him, he had a black eye and a cut on his left shoulder as a result of Setsunei punching him and throwing various knives at him. They had to hold her back from causing more damage than what she had already caused. She calmed down after thirty minutes and demanded that Yusuke tell her why she was so valuable to them.

------------------------------

"Well you remember that I had to take you to meet my boss later right?"

"Yeah."

"Well you're a pendant bearer. One out of three." Kurama interjected.

"Nani?"

"Yeah, he told me to find you."

"And that's because…?"

"Your pendant."

"What about my pendant?"

"It's some sort of powerful artifact capable of destroying Reikai, Makai, and Ningenkai." said Yusuke

"Really?" she said fingering her pendant. "That powerful?"

"Yeah, and if you die, everything goes with you."

"So we're supposed to protect you. So can you be a little nicer?"

"No. I don't trust any of you, and I don't think ever will. I won't warm up to you, so stop thinking I will. It's really annoying. I've decided I'll go along with you "protecting" me. If you all don't want to find yourselves hanging upside down from a street lamp somewhere, you'll stay out of my way. Because if you haven't noticed I _really_ don't like hangin' around you too much. Especially you Jaganshi."

"Okay, I think we've got all that." said Yusuke, flashing Setsunei a smile, but she just glared at him.

"So, can I go home now?" she said, clearly not wanting to be anywhere near them.

"I don't think you should." said Kurama

"Why not!" she said, now agitated.

"Because you have a tendency to get hurt when we leave you to go on your own."

"I do not! I'm just having a rough week. Have any of you seen me go to school with bruises on my face!"

"No." said Yusuke and Kurama simultaneously.

"Then why shouldn't I go home!"

"Because you are still injured. And your house doesn't seem very safe."

"I've had no one find out where I live except for shorty, there." She said, motioning to Hiei.

"How can we find you if we don't know where you live?" said Hiei flatly

"I don't intend on you showing up at my house. If you follow me again… you'll regret it."

"How would you know when anyone followed you?" said Yusuke, half joking

"I'll find my ways." She said with a smirk. And with sharp little comment, she left Yusuke's home without anyone lifting a finger to stop her.

----------------------------------

Setsunei was clearing out the last of her drawers and putting it all in her backpack. She grabbed her brush and a couple bottles of water. Once she grabbed all of her supplies, she set out to find a new place to stay. She knew that once everyone figured out where she was staying, that Takeshi would figure it out from them. Now that she knew that Takeshi was a demon, there were all sorts of possibilities of what kind of power he possessed besides making copies of himself. She walked out of the door and looked up to the cloudy sky.

_Where ever this destiny of mine takes me… I hope I can find… my song of truth…_

-------------OOC-------------

How did you like it? It took a while to write this chapter due to being grounded from the computerx.x; that and my phone has been disconnected for… God knows how long. Anyway… next chapter of _Terra Angel_!

-----------Demon Thieves, Living Shadows, and Gigantic Swords----------

A new enemy to face O.o

A cat girl with jingle bells in her hair?

A girl whose sword is larger than she could ever be!

All these interesting aspects appear in this next exciting episode- er… chapter of _Terra Angel_!


	3. Ch 3:

Hello minna-san! Did you like the last chapter? I did, personally, because Setsunei beating the snot out of Hiei. Anyway, let's recap from the last chapter. Setsunei became acquainted with a mysterious raven-haired boy who was appearing in her dreams. She got a new sword that shows up every once in a while. Told a little bit of her past and (this is my fave part!) beat Hiei up for getting on her last nerve. In this chapter we meet two more guardians and there's a new enemy to face. And the two are silently keeping and eye on our lovable Setsunei. So, let's be on with the chapter!

_DISCLAIMER: _I do not own any of the characters out of the Yu Yu Hakusho cast or Every Heart by BoA. I do own Setsunei, Ayame, Sasumi, and Takeshi

------------------------

-----Chapter 3: Demon thieves, Living shadows, and Gigantic Swords-----

Setsunei was walking around for a good2 1/2hours, become more doubtful by the second, that she'd ever find a new place to stay.

_This is getting ridiculous. I'm never going to find a place to stay and I'm going to have wind up sleeping outside!_

She searched up, down, and around Tokyo and didn't see any empty buildings that weren't being torn down for construction. She looked around and it was getting dark. She saw several of Takeshi's cronies and thought it was time to leave. She settled on staying at the park where she met Hiei.

_I should've never told him. It's pointless to tell someone a secret if they won't keep it. Why the hell _did _I tell him? My God, my life is complicated._

Setsunei climbed up into a tree and set her backpack down on the branch. She looked at the starry midnight blue sky and watched as the sky poured rain. She kept her focus on a single leaf that was dripping rainwater. She slowly went to sleep staring at that single leaf, oblivious to the events soon to come

------------------

"Ayame! Get the one behind you!"

"Got it!"

Two girls were fending off several creatures which resembled shadows of several different people. One girl was obviously a neko youkai with auburn hair tied in two ponytails by jingle bells with neko ears and a tail the same color as her hair, claws poking out of tanish-yellow gloves, a yellow bikini top-like shirt, dark olive green shorts, and liquid amber colored eyes. The other was a girl with raven black hair, a pink tank top with black stripes, baggy midnight blue jeans, a gigantic sword that looked a little bit bigger than she was, and had emerald green eyes. Setsunei was sleeping during part of the fight and was completely oblivious to it, until the ningen girl with the huge sword cut the tree down while trying to chase down the "shadow". Setsunei was falling along with the tree, still sleeping through about half of the fall.

_I feel like I'm falling…_

Setsunei's eyes fluttered open and she looked down.

_Wait a second… I am falling!_

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" she screamed as she was falling.

"Sasumi! Get the girl!"

The girl with the sword, dashed to retrieve Setsunei. She caught her just before she hit the ground, put her upright on her feet, and went back to join the neko youkai fighting. It took a moment for Setsunei to register what was happening at the moment. First there was the fact that she had been falling without notice. Then there are the two girls, and the simple fact of where the heck those shadows came from.

"You! Girl! Get out of the way!" screamed the raven haired girl

Setsunei didn't appreciate being given orders to move when she could fight as well as any other person. Or the fact that they were interrupting her sleep.

"Why the hell should I listen to you! I can fight just as well as you without a weapon!"

"Just move! You'll get in the way!" shouted back the raven haired girl.

"No!"

"You'll get hurt!"

"No I won't!"

Setsunei joined in battle and beat down all of the remaining shadows that were in the area with her bare hands. When she finished taking out her rage on the shadows, the two other girl were stunned, jaws dropped.

"What? Never seen a girl fight before? Or have you never seen one angry?" said Setsunei with pure innocence in her tone of voice.

The neko youkai giggled silently and said, "Yes I have. My name's Ayame. And this is my friend Sasumi."

Ayame received a glare from Sasumi and continued, "You're a skilled fighter. And I'm sorry for sayin' that you'd get in the way… But we need to ask you a question…"

"What?"

"Do you know who Setsunei Kujiradou is? We need to talk to her." said Sasumi dully.

"Yeah."

"Could ya tell us where she is?"

"She doesn't want to be bothered. But I could give her the message."

"You would? Really?"

"Sure. Why not?"

"Arigato… Um I never got your name…"

Setsunei was looking at billboards and what was currently being displayed in stores. She eyes a strategy guide for Final Fantasy X and it told about Rikku's overdrive, Mix. It seemed like a pretty good cover name so she decided to use it.

"My name? Um… It's Rikku…"

"Rikku, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Well, tell her that-"

Ayame elbowed Sasumi squarely in the ribs. Ayame received another glare from Sasumi and continued where Sasumi left off.

"We'd like a personal audience with her, if you don't mind. I've heard that she doesn't like talking much to anyone, but we'd like her to make an exception. Is that alright Rikku-san?"

"… I'll see what I can do…"

"Arigatou. Now can you show us where Yusuke Urameshi lives?" Ayame chuckled lightly and continued, "As you can see, we're new in Japan. In a matter of fact, we're new in Ningenkai as well!"

Setsunei paused with her answer.

_If Yusuke sees me… He'll let out that I'm Setsunei. I don't want more people bothering me right now, and he'll just ruin it all! If I just show them where, and leave before he shows up… That'll work to my advantage._

"Rikku?"

Setsunei snapped her head up to Sasumi and gave them her answer, "Yeah, alright. I'll show you to where he lives."

------------------------

After 2½ hours of silence they finally arrived at Yusuke's house.

"Well, this is where I leave you. Sayonara."

"Aren't you going to stay?" asked Sasumi.

"No, I have things to do. I'll be seeing you."

Setsunei turned and ran to get out of their sight before Yusuke showed up. She was curious why they wanted to talk to her. She looked up and the sky poured rain again. She stood still for a moment watched the rain fall onto her face. She saw the doorknob turn ever so slightly and she set off behind the building underneath the window so no one could see her. She knew it was far too late for her to run away so she hid and waited there until she heard a soft click signaling that the door had shut. She inched away from the window and ran away from the house. After about twenty minutes she remembered that she had left her backpack at the park. Her eyes widened because of the prospect of anyone stealing her things and she dashed towards the direction of the park.

_My things! If anyone steals them, I swear…_

She ran as fast as she could to get her backpack and other miscellaneous stuff from the park. She got there in half the time it took to take Ayame and Sasumi to Yusuke's house. She stopped and came face to face with more shadows.

"Ugh, Not again!"

She took them on head on and managed to take down half of their numbers. She was moving faster than usual because she wanted to get it over with. She stopped and noticed something.

_There's something wrong here…_

Their numbers weren't going down at all. In a matter of fact there was double than the original amount.

_Great… I have to take these all down myself… and they just keep coming back… How in the right mind am I gonna' take them all down…?_

She just charged in and fought blindly. She didn't know what to do and she cursed at her only option.

_I'll just have run and hope they leave…_

"Sorry guys, but I'll have to depart from this lovely battle for our lives we're having here." She ran as fast she could and stopped to catch her breath. She looked back and they were still following her.

"Dammit! Can't you guys get a hobby or something!"

She backed up and heard a soft snoring sound above her. She looked up and caught a glimpse of Hiei's black cloak.

_I could just borrow his katana for a little while…_

She jumped up and caught the branch nearest to her. She swung herself up and looked across at the sleeping Hiei. She jumped to the branch directly above him and hung upside down from it. She reached for his katana and something caught her hand.

"What do you think you're doing." said Hiei with purple and red still around his eye.

"The bruise is still noticeable." She said snickering, "Listen, I need to borrow your katana."

"Why?"

"You want to know why?"

She grabbed his head and shoved downward making him look down at the shadows trying to get to get up the tree.

"That's why!"

While Hiei was distracted she snatched his katana and jumped and started fighting again. She sliced one down the middle and immediately turned around to fight the shadow behind her. She jumped up and impaled one in the center and spun around killing more of them that were surrounding her. She ducked under another one's blow and flipped herself upright. She hit the one attacking her and eventually killed them all. She wiped sweat out her face and gave a relieved sigh. She fell backwards because of the weight of the katana.

"Apparently, I didn't realize the weight of the katana because I was so determined to kill those damned shadows!" she said chuckling to herself.

Like Ayame and Sasumi, Hiei looked down with his mouth ajar.

_I didn't know she was so powerful…_

She rose to her feet and brushed herself off.

"At least they didn't get a hand on-"

She stopped abruptly and stared at her open backpack. Her food and water was gone and all that was left was her clothes.

"Iiya!"

She ran to gather what remained of her stuff and jammed it all in her backpack. She was really mad now.

"Whoever was thestupid little bastardthat thought this was a good idea to do this… is dead! You hear me? Dead!"

She picked up her backpack and wandered over to the water. She looked into the water and took out a water bottle and filled it up. She looked over at the nearby tree and decided it was time to take out her rage on something. She ran over to the tree and began practicing her skills on it. She felt cool metal on her arms and mentally slapped herself on the back of her head. She slid out a couple of daggers that she had hidden in her sleeves. She caught them in her hands and started hacking and slicing at the tree. She brought it down in a few hits and moved out of the way before it could crash down upon her. She saw something fall out of the tree and moved a little too far back. She fell into the water and struggled to get to the surface. Ayame, Sasumi and Hiei crashed to the ground a little dazed from the fall.

"I didn't think she could bring down that whole tree!" Sasumi shrieked

"You saw what she did to those shadows!" Ayame retorted

Their eyes flew to the splashing in the water and recognized it as Setsunei fighting to breathe.

"Oh Kami! She can't swim!"

Ayame jumped in to rescue the drowning Setsunei. Setsunei was barely keeping conscious and she didn't have the energy to go back up either. Just before she passed out she saw Ayame grabbing hold of her and pulling her to the surface.

_Oh great… More guardians…_

Ayame pulled her to shore and set Setsunei on her back. Ayame held her hand in front of her mouth and nose. She wasn't breathing. Sasumi was punching her in the chest to get the water out of her lungs, but it wasn't working.

"Ayame, it's not working!"

"Well try something else!"

"I'm not doin' mouth to mouth!"

"Don't look at me!"

They both turned her head to Hiei, who was leaning against the trunk. He looked at them who had small but noticeable smirks plastered on their faces.

"Don't even think about it."

Sasumi and Ayame grabbed Hiei and pulled him over.

"Hiei, unless you want to die and everyone else around you… then I suggest you cooperate."

"You do it."

"C'mon, Hiei, she'll never know it was you."

"No."

"Besides, Sasumi and I aren't going to do it because we're girls."

"No."

She shrugged her shoulders and said, "I guess we'll have to do this the hard way… Sasumi, now!"

She shoved Hiei down on all fours over Setsunei and Sasumi then held his arms and legs in place while Ayame had him by his hair. She shoved his head down and his mouth was covering hers. Ayame punched him in the stomach and he coughed air into her mouth. She did this a couple more times until her eyes fluttered open and found Hiei's lips over hers. Setsunei's eyes widened and she smacked him across the face. She backed away and stared at them.

"Wha- What the hell do you think you're doing!"

"Saving your life." Ayame said, resisting the temptation to laugh out loud.

"That- was – so – funny!"

Ayame and Sasumi burst out laughing and Setsunei glared at them.

"I was better off drowning…" Setsunei said quietly to herself.

"Oh come on, Setsunei, that was pretty funny." said Ayame, patting her on the shoulder.

"Not from my perspective." Setsunei and Hiei said simultaneously.

Setsunei glared the three and rose to her feet.

"I'm going home."

"I heard that you no longer have a home." Ayame said calmly

"I don't care."

"It's not safe."

"So."

"You need a safer place to stay."

"I can take care of myself."

"How many near death experiences have you had?"

"This one was your fault."

"You still can't take care of yourself very well."

"Yes I can."

"No you can't."

"Yes I can."

"No you can't."

"Yes I can."

"No you can't."

"Yes I can!"

Ayame sighed and picked her up and slung her over her shoulder.

"H-Hey! Put me down!"

"No."

"Now!"

"No."

"Now!"

"No."

"NOW!"

"No."

"Iie!"

Ayame, Sasumi, and Hiei ran to Kurama's house with a screaming Setsunei.

-----------------------------------------

They all arrived at Kurama's house minutes later and silently knocked on the door. He answered it and motioned them to come inside.

"So you finally managed to catch the elusive Setsunei." Kurama joked

"Shut it, kitsune." Setsunei said coldly

"Someone's angry." said Yusuke

"Well, duh, I'm angry!"

"Why?" asked Kuwabara

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"Oh come on!" pleaded Kuwabara and Yusuke at the same time

"No… Can I leave yet?"

"No!" they chorused

"Every time you go on your own… something bad happens to you." said Kurama coolly

"Not true. Until you guys walked into my life… I was fine."

"What about that guy who tried to kidnap you?" said Yusuke

"I've dealt with it more than once, and every time he _does_ capture me… I _always_ get away. Besides, that's none of your business, so butt out."

There was a long pause.

"If you want me to stay here so badly… I will… As long as I have room of my own…"

"We can't trust you with that, Setsunei. Someone would have to stay in there with you." said Ayame tranquilly

"Oh come on!"

"Sorry, but we can't trust you."

"I will not run!"

"Gomen nasai, Setsunei, but someone's gonna' be watching you from now on." said Sasumi

"Who's going to do it?" inquired Kurama

"Not me!" said Sasumi

"I can't." said Ayame

"I will!" said Yusuke, but was elbowed in the side by Kurama, "I mean, no."

"I don't think it's a good idea." interjected Kuwabara

"No." said Hiei

"Well, that means I won't be watched by anyone…"

"Wait! I have an idea!" piped up Sasumi

"What is it?" questioned Kurama

"We could draw straws and whoever draws the tallest straw, has to watch Setsunei."

"Alright." Everyone except Setsunei and Sasumi said at the same time.

Sasumi grabbed some straws and cut of the ends of all of the straw except one. She dashed back into the living room and held out her hand full of straws.

"Okay! Everyone pick one!"

"How do we know you didn't cheat in some way?" inquired Hiei

"How could I? If you have some vague idea… _please_ tell me!"

He was silent and everyone drew a straw from Sasumi's hand. Everyone seemed somewhat petrified with terror of who drew the tallest straw.

"O-Okay everyone, show your straw…"

Sasumi and Ayame sighed with relief because they had drawn a short straw. So did Kuwabara and Kurama. Everyone was tense. It was either going to be Yusuke or Hiei that would be keeping watch over Setsunei while she was there. A bead of sweat rolled down Setsunei's face over the worry that one of them would constantly be keeping watch over her.

_Why me…? I never tried to do anything wrong…sort of...And I never wanted this stupid pendant… All I want is to know who I am… and _maybe_ someone to trust- BUT THAT'S IT! I don't want someone stalking me for the time I have this pendant!_

They each held out their hands and Yusuke… had the shorter straw.

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAA!No! No! No! No! No! This can't be right! I don't want _him _watching me! Notthat damned hentai!"

"Hentai? He has no interest in women… does he?" Kurama asked

Everyone turned their heads to Hiei, who was sitting on the windowsill with an agitated look on his face. Sasumi and Ayame were about ready to laugh out loud due to the hilarious incident.

"Want us to explain to you all?" Ayame said, biting back a laugh.

"Yeah!" Yusuke and Kuwabara said at once

"No!" chorused Setsunei and Hiei

"Okay," Sasumi shrugged her shoulder and began, "Setsunei was obviously mad for some odd reason and she began attacking the tree we were in. She was punching and kicking it at first until she slid out some daggers from inside her sleeves and started cutting the tree down. I, Ayame, and Hiei didn't think she could take the tree down, but she proved us wrong…"

"You mean she took the whole tree down by herself!"

"Yup. And she moved out of the tree's way, but not out of our way. She backed up too far and fell into the water and she can't swim."

Everyone looked at Setsunei. She glared at them and they turned their attention back to Sasumi.

"Ayame pulled her out, but she passed out from lack of air. I punched at her chest, but she wouldn't come out of it. Ayame and Sasumi argued about who would do mouth to mouth and we both agreed on Hiei doing it. He of course said no, but we had already prepared for the situation. Ayame and me both grabbed Hiei and put him on all fours over Setsunei. I held him in place over Setsunei so he couldn't get away and Ayame shoved his head down over Setsunei's mouth."

Everyone's jaw dropped and Setsunei and Hiei turned a particular shade of red so pale that no one could see it.

"Ayame punched him in the stomach so he'd put air in her lungs. She did this a few more times and Setsunei found Hiei 'kissing' her when she woke up. She got really mad and she slapped him across the face. She backed away and looked as if she was about to kill each and every one of us. She tried to leave with so much as a 'thank you' or 'goodbye' but Ayame carried here and the rest is history!"

Everyone was silent until Yusuke started snickering, then Kuwabara, and Kurama, then everyone stared laughing except Setsunei and Hiei.

"Could I go now!"

"Not on your own you can't." said Ayame, now calming down a bit.

Setsunei screamed a string of curses humanity should have never heard and walked off. Hiei followed grumbling the same curses.

--------------------------

Setsunei slammed the door to a spare bedroom and plopped onto the bed screaming into her pillow.

"Stop screaming."

"You don't want to be watching me and I'm not too crazy about the idea myself. So why don't you go away?"

"I have no choice in the matter."

"Did you tell anyone what I told you about my past?"

"No…"

"You didn't?"

"No."

"Kurama told me you don't keep a secret for anything."

"It depends on the secret."

There was a long pause until Hiei heard soft breathing signaling that Setsunei had fallen asleep. He stared at her for a while and looked out of the window until he soon fell asleep.

-------------------------------

Setsunei was looking in every direction and very apprehensive of what was going to happen to her next. She was alone in the dark again and she was feeling very distant from herself.

_I'm dreaming again, aren't I…? But I don't know where I am… Should I wander…?_

She walked forward and grew colder and darker by the second. Someone put a hand on her shoulder and she tripped whoever it was and held her dagger at his or her throat. She knew its touch and knew who it was who had touched her.

"Looks like I win again, Takeshi…"

"Not exactly…"

"So this is yet another power of yours, ne?"

"Yeah, I thought talking to you in your dreams would be easier than talking to you when you're awake."

"Oh, shut up. I've always been an object to you… some sort of prize… And you think sweet talking me is going to turn back time? I should kill you now."

"But you can't, can you? You think I know something of your past that I'm not telling you."

"You'd better tell me."

"You have better luck killing me now. Or will it be the other way around?"

"What are you-? Aaaaah!"

_My mind and soul feel like they're on fire… What did he do to me!_

She leaped off of Takeshi and she was holding onto her head and chest. She fell her knees and was shaking with pain.

"The darkness in your heart… is turning into pure negative energy and is destroying you… from the inside out. And the only way to stop it… is to wake up. And you can't do that can you…?"

"Takeshi… stop…"

"No…"

"Onegai… it... hurts…"

"You'll learn… even if I may kill you in the process."

---------------------------------

Setsunei screamed in her sleep but only loud enough for Hiei to hear her. He woke up with a start and his eyes drifted to Setsunei, who was twisting and turning on the bed as if she were in extreme pain. She was incredibly pale and was only able to get out one word that was so quiet it was barely a whisper.

"_Help… me…_"

Hiei ran over and started shaking her to snap her out of it. She was shaking and she was drenched in a cold sweat.

"Setsunei! Setsunei!"

He shook her a bit and she finally woke up. She looked at him and started glaring at him, but her gaze softened.

"You're the one who woke me up, aren't you?"

He nodded. She looked away and hesitated with her answer.

"Thanks… for waking me up…"

She sat up and leaned against the bed post. She looked out of the window and got up from the bed and started pacing around.

"How did you know to wake me up?"

"Your scream woke me up."

_I didn't think I did that out loud… _

She walked out of the room and got some water with Hiei right behind her.

"Do you have to follow me everywhere!"

"Almost."

"Kami…"

"What were you screaming about?"

"Intense pain…"

"From what?"

"My worst nightmare…"

"And that is…?"

"None of your business."

"Well you probably won't be able to go back to sleep if you don't tell me what it is."

"So."

"Don't you care?"

"I've never been the one to care about my well being or anyone else's. So I don't plan on going back to sleep. Besides, you wouldn't be able to do anything about it even if I told you."

"How do you know?"

"Trust me, I know. I'm going to go out and train now. So no following me. Everyone's asleep so no one will know."

"That's not necessarily true…"

Setsunei and Hiei snapped their heads over to see Kurama standing by the counter.

"Kurama, does he have to follow me when I just go out and train?"

"Yes."

"Oh come on! I'm just training!"

"Well train with Hiei then."

"I don't like havin' him around you know…"

"We all agreed that he would watch you from now on. No matter how much he doesn't like it. And he _really_ doesn't like it."

"Well, don't I have a say in it?"

"No, not really."

She sighed and said, "You are the most evil, demonic thing I have ever met." And with that, she walked out of the door and went out to train at the park.

-------------------------------

She arrived quickly and went right to work. She chopped a couple trees down and sat down to rest.

_For how long I've known Takeshi… he's never tried to kill me before… What would he gain from the destruction of the worlds…?"_

She started to sing to rid herself from her thoughts of Takeshi,

"_Ikutsu namida o nagashitara_

_Every heart s__unao ni nareru darou_

_Dare ni omoi tsutaetara_

_Every Heart k__okoro mita sareru no darou_

_Nagai nagai yoru ni obieteita_

_Tooi hoshi ni inotteta_

_Meguru meguru toki no naka de_

_Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru_

_Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara_

_Kyou mo takai sora miageteiru_

_Donna egao o deaetara_

_Every heart yume ni fumidaseru no_

_Hito wa kanashimi no mukou ni_

_Every heart shiawase ukabete nemuru_

_Itsuka itsuka subete no tawashii ga_

_Yasuraka ni nareru you ni_

_Meguru meguru toki no naka de_

_Bokutachi wa ikite nanika o shiru_

_Toki ni warai sukoshi naite_

_Kyou mo mata aruki tsuzuketeyuku_

_Osanai kioku no katsumi ni_

_Atatakana basho ga aru so sweet_

_Hoshitachi ga hanasu mirai wa_

_Itsumo kagayaiteita so shine_

_Meguru meguru toki no naka de_

_Bokutachi wa ikite nanika o shiru_

_Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara_

_Kyou mo takai sora miageteiru_

_Meguru meguru toki no naka de _

_Bokutachi wa ikite nanika o shiru_

_Toki ni warai sukoshi naite_

_Kyou mo mata aruki tsuzuketeyuku..."_

She heard rustling in the trees and she jumped up onto one of the branches. She swung herself up and saw the fiery gaze that she knew so well.

"Hiei… when I tell you to keep a secret… I EXPECT YOU TO KEEP IT!"

She jumped down from the branches and saw Takeshi waiting for her down below.

"Don't you have some sort of hobby other than tormenting me every waking moment!"

"Not really…"

"Then, you should really get one."

"But nothing's as fun as being around you, Sunei…" he said lifting up her chin with his finger so she'd meet his gaze. She snapped at his finger and he drew back before she could bite it.

"Don't give me that. I don't want you around me anymore. If you come near me, you'll suffer greatly…"

"You're just making this harder on yourself."

"No I'm not. I made the right choice three years ago as far as I'm concerned. You used me, _betrayed_ me. I have no intention of that happening to me again. I'm free… Don't you understand that?"

"Not really."

"Ugh, you are so incompetent."

"Not like you. You're stubborn, but you're cute and have a wonderful singing voice. Then there's the fact you can let rage blind you and you have a talent for getting yourself in trouble that you can't get yourself out of."

"Oh shut up you baka akki. I may be stubborn and my temper can get ahead of me, but they aren't liabilities, they're my strengths… and I plan to prove it now."

She took her daggers firmly in her hands and came at him. She slashed and she cut him from head to toe. She tripped him and she was about to pierce through his heart. He rolled out of the way and he charged at her. She dodged every blow he delivered and she kicked him in the stomach and it sent him into a nearby tree. He made copies of himself again and circled around her and they all came at her. One came at her from behind and it slashed her in the sleeve. The strange part of it was that it actually hit.

_How could it have cut me…? Well, that's something that makes him more formidable than he was originally…_

She spun around and stabbed it in the middle and jumped up to hit the one that tried to hit her. She impaled it in the center and slashed upward. She ducked underneath another blow and tripped them both. She then killed both on each side. She slaughtered each one until she got to the real one and held her dagger to his throat.

"We shall meet again, Sunei."

He disappeared into the shadows and left Setsunei by the tree now putting away her weapons.

"Well, now I feel better. Hiei! Were you watching me the whole time!"

He hopped down from the tree and nodded. She sighed crossly and signaled him to follow her back to Kurama's home.

------------OOC------------

Well that was interesting! Setsunei beat Hiei's face in again and met up with Takeshi… again! (He really does appear a lot, doesn't he?) She met Ayame and Sasumi and also found out about a new foe called the "shadows" O.o She found out that Takeshi has a new power and we now know that she can't swim! It came out to be 35 pages in double space so I consider that to be pretty good, ne?

Next chapter of _Terra Angel_!

---Dances, who needs 'em? ---

Yusuke and co. go to a dance and Setsunei finally meets Koenma!

_Now_ everyone figures out that Setsunei can really sing!

Setsunei _really_ doesn't like Botan when dressing up is involved… among other things…

All these wonderful facts are featured within the next chapter of _Terra Angel_! (Also akki means "evil demon" Kami means "God". Iie means "no" and iiya is a stronger version of no. Onegai means "please?" )


	4. Ch 4:

Yo minna-san, welcome back! Did you like my last chapter? It was pretty good by my standards. Really, who's thought of drowning incidents lately? I personally don't know. Anyhow… let's recap from the last chapter! Setsunei was looking for a new place to stay and met Ayame and Sasumi in the process. She proved her strengths to those two, including Hiei and beat his face in due to a drowning incident. She met up with Takeshi… again and now has a new enemy to face! In this chapter Yusuke and co. go to a dance and Setsunei is introduced to Botan and Keiko, but not under comfortable circumstances. And she finally meets Koenma. So let's be on with the chapter!(I have never slow danced with any variety of guy whatsoever, so give as many tips as humanly possible! And by tips, I don't mean flame me!)

_DISCLAIMER:_ I do not own the cast of Yu Yu Hakusho or _Simple and Clean_ by Utada Hikaru. I do own Setsunei, the guy hitting on her, and the guy who captured her

---------------------------

---------Chapter 4: Dances, Who Needs 'em? ---------

Setsunei and Hiei arrived in a matter of minutes over at Kurama's house and she flung the door open. She glanced at the clock and it read 7:30p.m and saw Kurama on the couch reading a book. She tried to go up the stairs unnoticed, but Kurama stopped her when she was halfway up.

"Setsunei, will you join us at a party tonight?"

"Why should I?"

"It'll be fun, and all of us are going."

"So…"

"You get to sing on stage…"

"Did Hiei also tell you about my singing voice!" she said irritably, shooting Hiei a death glare.

"Sort of…"

"You're dead later Jaganshi…"

"Anyway, Setsunei… are you coming or not?"

"I really don't see any point in it."

"Is there anything to convince you?"

"No."

"Well there is the fact that Hiei wouldn't be around you a lot because of how many people would be there…"

"I'm interested!"

"I knew you'd come. You can get ready at Keiko's house."

"I don't need anything."

"Your clothes are torn, ripped, and dirty. You need something else."

"I have other clothes."

"From what I've heard… All of them were ruined due to the shadow episode I heard about earlier."

"Damn you, Kurama," she said and then continued, "So where _is_ Keiko's house?"

"I'll show you."

"Does Hiei have to follow us there too?"

"No, because you'll be with me when we get there and Botan will be there as well, and so will Keiko."

"Thank you, Oh Merciful God!" she shouted at the top of her lungs

-------------------------

They arrived at Keiko's house shortly after they left and was greeted by Botan, wearing a grin on her face.

"So you're Setsunei… I've heard a lot about you!"

"What exactly have you heard about me…?" she said, becoming annoyed of the fact about the interesting little reputation she's developed by now.

"A lot! Come on! We have to get you ready!"

Botan dragged Setsunei inside and shut the door. Setsunei looked around the room and observed the chair in the corner of the room. She took a seat, apprehensive of what they planned to do with her outfit. Botan popped out of the hallway with Keiko in tow and looked up and down her figure.

"You need a new shirt and new pants," Botan said still studying her figure, "Keiko has the perfect dress for you!"

Setsunei slid out her daggers out of her sleeves and held them to Botan's throat.

"Listen, I don't do make up… nor do I do dressing up… If you plan to leave with your head… I suggest you listen wisely."

Botan had a bead of sweat pop up on her forehead because of the odds that Setsunei would actually go through with her threat.

"Keiko, now!"

"Huh?"

Keiko came from behind Setsunei and stole both of her daggers and ran off somewhere with them.

"Where is she going with my daggers! Give them back!"

"She took them somewhere to hide so we're safe from your temper. And if you want to see them again… you'll do these 3 things…"

"And those things happen to be…?"

"First, you'll let us do your make up and let us dress you up. Second, you have to sing on stage in the contest. Third, you have to dance with someone."

"The first and second one I can do. But the third one depends on how and who with."

"You have to slow dance with someone."

"Oh no."

"Oh yes! You'll do it if you want to see your weapons again!"

"Temme, daisho ga, kisama no inochi…"

She followed Botan into Keiko's room and sat on the bed. Botan brought out the make up and messed with her face. She then started rummaging through Keiko's closet and was looking at a short, spaghetti-strapped, red dress.

"You can keep your shoes, Setsunei, but you just have to wear this dress! It's so cute!"

"I don't do _cute_."

"C'mon, please?"

She sighed and said, "Do I have to?"

"Yes!"

She looked at it and grumbled various curses under her breath involving crazed cheerleaders from Reikai who she intends to kill in the most horrible fashion.

"Fine…"

"Alright!"

Setsunei slipped the dress on and threw her other clothes down on the bed. She looked around at the scenery and was glaring at Botan out of the corner of her eye.

"You need too fix your hair too."

"I brushed it earlier. I don't need to do it again."

"It's a frizzy mess, so I want to fix it up!"

"As in how…?"

"I want to make it look cute!"

"As I said before, I don't do cute."

"Don't you want the boys swooning over you?"

"No."

"Oh c'mon Setsunei…"

"No."

"Alright, if you just want me to keep your daggers…"

"Oh fine!"

Botan fixed her hair up in two high pigtails and she used red ribbons for hair ties. She was ready to go as well as Keiko and they both seemed very ecstatic about the dance, whereas, Setsunei was in no hurry to leave. She sighed miserably out the fact that she was reduced to going to a dance to escape her guardians.

_How demeaning…_

---------------------------

Setsunei, Keiko, and Botan showed up minutes later and flung open the doors. They all walked inside and met up with the boys.

"Hey." said Yusuke nonchalantly

"Hi Yusuke," said Keiko and Botan at the same time

Setsunei just glared at them and took her seat in a nearby chair. They were playing a slow song now and almost everyone was dancing with someone. Setsunei didn't give much thought about it and was anxious about the singing contest. The song was over and Kurama walked over to Setsunei and began starting a conversation.

"Having fun?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I'm not into social events."

"Why don't you just go out there and dance?"

"Don't like being social. Besides, I'm waiting for the contest. I may not like singing in public, but there's not much choice in the matter."

"Why-?"

"Don't ask."

He just shrugged his shoulders and went back into the crowd and Setsunei just waited for the contest. She began to get bored so she walked around a bit and grabbed a cookie off a nearby table. Some guy came from out of the crowd and came towards her direction. She turned her head over to him to see who it was. He had spiky hair, one half green, one half midnight blue, a sleeveless leather jacket over a black t-shirt, black jeans, and looked like he had a little too much to drink.

"Hey there, cutie."

"Shove off."

"Omae wa kawaii…"

"Bite me, you utsosuki…"

"It's a slow song, you wanna' dance with me?"

"When Hell freezes over, how does that work into your schedule?"

"Oh c'mon…" he said, sliding an arm around her waist.

She took his arm and flipped him over her shoulder. They were announcing that the contest had now begun and Setsunei walked on top of the guy she'd just beat up. She walked through the middle of the crowd and she made her way to the stage. Gasps and conversation were floating around the room as stepped up on stage. They whispered in her ears about what to sing but she had already had that part of her problem solved. She grabbed the microphone and looked at the people in front of her. She just looked away from them and began to sing.

"_When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say please _

_Oh baby don't go_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go…"_

People were talking about Setsunei's singing voice and were enjoying her song very much. They were quiet so they could listen to the song.

"…_You're giving me too many things_

_Lately, you're all I need_

_You smiled at me and said_

_Don't get me wrong I love you_

_But does that mean I have to meet your father?_

_When we are older you'll understand_

_What I meant when I said "No,_

_I don't think life is quite that simple…"_

Setsunei was now dancing to the rhythm of the song and wasn't a half bad dancer either. Some people began to join in and soon everyone was doing it, entranced by the music.

"…_When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say please_

_Oh baby don't go_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight _

_It's hard to let it go_

_The daily things that keep us all busy _

_Are confusing me_

_That's when you came to me and said_

_Wish I could prove I love you_

_But does that mean I have to walk on water?_

_When we are older you'll understand_

_It's enough when I say so_

_And maybe some things are that simple_

_When you walk away _

_You don't hear me say please _

_Oh baby don't go_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go_

_Hold me_

_Whatever lies beyond this morning _

_Is a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothing's like before_

_When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say please_

_Oh baby don't go_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go_

_Hold me _

_Whatever lies beyond this morning_

_Is a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothing's like before_

_Hold me _

_Whatever lies beyond this morning_

_Is a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothing's like before…"_

She stopped singing and looked at the crowd and they were all clapping and cheering.

"Encore! Encore!"

"Sing another one, please!"

Setsunei was growing tired of all of the compliments and stepped down from the stage.

"I only sang to get something of mine back. I'm not doing it anymore."

The D.J walked down to Setsunei and congratulated her.

"Good job! You won!- Uh, what's your name?"

"Setsunei. I don't care about winning, as previously stated, I only did it to get something of mine back."

She walked to the back of the room and sat back down in the chair she originally sat in. Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, Keiko, and Botan all ran up to Setsunei and started making tons of comments.

"That was awesome!" said Yusuke

"Same thing he said!" said Kuwabara

"That was very well performed, Setsunei." declared Kurama

"I really enjoyed it!" interjected Botan

"I didn't think anyone alive could sing that well." piped up Keiko

"Okay, stop with the talking of my singing! That's the reason why I stopped singing in public in the first place!"

"Okay we'll stop. But you haven't forgotten the last part of our deal, have you?" grinned Botan

She gulped and nodded weakly.

"Okay, here she comes now."

"What! Who!"

"The lady who's going to pair us all off, of course!"

"Wait, Botan, you never told me that anyone would be pairing us off!"

"Now, we all know you wouldn't do it if you knew that, would you?"

"Uh, Umm…" Setsunei saw the lady come around and set her eyes on her. "Wait! I change my mind! Botan!" Setsunei grew nervous and was looking for an escape route as the lady was walking over to her. She saw an exit nearby and was walking over until the lady called out to her.

"You! Girl! Come here so I can pair you with someone!"

Setsunei stood firm and she glanced out of the corner of her eye to see if she had left yet, but instead she came closer and closer to her. The lady put a hand on Setsunei's shoulder and she pulled her along to find someone for Setsunei to dance with.

_I was better off never coming to this stupid dance. I was better off drowning at the park. I was better off never showing up at that school that day. I was better off never meeting those idiots. I was better off in that alleyway. I was better off never meeting Ayame and Sasumi. I was better off-_

Setsunei's train of thought was interrupted when they suddenly stopped.

"You!" she pulled someone over that Setsunei hadn't recognized yet and made him stand in front of her.

"You two can dance together!"

"Hey! Wait a second!"

Setsunei could barely make out the outline of the person in front of her and when she realized who it was she almost screamed bloody murder.

"Not him! NOT HIM!"

Hiei heard her voice and realized he'd been paired up with her.

"No."

She hated herself for ever even coming to the stupid dance.

_Iie Kami, Iiya! Why me! Why him! Why now! No, I refuse! But I really need my daggers back… Ugh, I hate last resorts!_

She sighed heavily and said, "Look Hiei, you hate me and I hate you more, but let's get one thing straight… I will keep a promise if it's a necessity to my well being. If you just dance with me for one song. I won't hit you for a week."

"A week?"

"Okay two."

"Two?"

"Fine, three! But that's it!"

"Fine…"

"Okay, do you know how?"

He just looked away.

"Well, I'll teach you." She grabbed his hands and put it around her waist and she put her hands on his shoulders.

"Okay you kinda' sway in a circle, like this."

They were dancing and looked away from each other and set their eyes on other couples. Yusuke was with Keiko, Kurama with a girl who looked a little bit younger than he was, Kuwabara with a girl obviously older than he was, and Botan was dancing with someone up to her waist. Setsunei was getting very shaky and she felt the heat creep up into her face.

_What in the- what kind of strange emotion is this…? My face feels really hot and my hands won't stop shaking…_

She was lost in her trail of thought and she had no idea that Hiei had the same thoughts running through his head. The song was over and everyone parted. Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, Botan, and Keiko had their eyes on Setsunei and Hiei. As soon as they realized that the song was over, they jumped apart.

"Okay that's over with… Now about my daggers…?"

She strode over to them and started tapping her foot impatiently at them.

"I thought you hated Hiei, Setsunei." said Yusuke annoyingly

"I still do!"

"Did you just want it not to end…?" joined in Botan

"No! Now fork over my daggers you insufferable wench!"

"Okay…"

She motioned over Keiko who had Setsunei's daggers in her hands. She handed them back over to Setsunei and she snatched them out of her hands.

"Where were you keeping them!"

"We can't tell you that or else you'd know where we hid them the next time!"

"You little-"

"Oh c'mon Setsunei, lighten up!"

"No. I still hate all of you and you've made my life a living hell more than once. Shall I go down the list? I'm not staying a minute longer with you sad excuses for people. And if you send that vertically challenged punk after me… you'll regret the day you ever crossed Setsunei Kujiradou."

She walked out of the door and nobody went after her for the fear that she would go through with her threat.

---------------------

_Those insignificant, good-for-nothing, annoying, stupid-_

Setsunei was cursing Yusuke and co. for ever thinking that they could just make crazy assumptions that she would ever love that short and annoying "guardian" that has to follow her everywhere she goes.

_The day I say, "Aishiteru" to Hiei… is the day I sprout wings and bring about the apocalypse to the worlds._

She walked down an alleyway to delay the time taken to get back to Kurama's. She saw something move in the shadows and smiled to herself.

_Out of the rabbit hole… and back again… _

She slipped out her daggers and prepared for what was to come. She was caught off guard and was pinned against the brick wall by some anonymous person. It just happened to be that person from the party who had two sides of his hair dyed different colors.

"You…" she said quietly

"Hello again, konisou."

"Release me or your dismal life ends now."

"You still owe me a dance."

"Only in death."

"C'mon, konisou."

"Keep calling me that and I'll make your demise even more painful than what I had already planned for you."

"What? Don't you like bein' treated like royalty?"

"No, I don't. And if you haven't heard already… I don't show mercy in death."

"Talk is cheap."

"Oh really?"

She stomped on his toes and kicked him in the ribs so hard that it sent him flying into the brick wall. Some fragments of the brick broke away. She turned away and spat her disgust. She turned to walk away, but was stopped by a bunch of other men who apparently came when she wasn't looking.

"Move out of my way."

"Not a chance."

"Unless you want to die one hell of an agonizing death, I suggest you move now."

"It's ten against one. You don't have much authority to boss us around."

"Oh yes I do. I could kill you all without even trying. You think numbers will help you? You've got to be kidding me."

"Let's see."

The one talking to her snapped his fingers and everyone came at her all at once. Setsunei dodged their hits and she killed several of them. She went for the one in front of her who was hurling the throwing knives. She barely got cut on the cheek by one. She almost hit him but she was tripped by the leader of the group. He pinned her against the wall, but this time she couldn't really get away.

"Who can kill who now?"

She was struggling against her bonds and he looked at her closely. She looked at him with contempt and burning hatred in her eyes.

"Alright what do you want?"

"I heard you do performances… Setsunei…"

"You heard wrong. I don't do performances. Now tell me… how did you figure out my name?"

"Rumors…"

"You lie."

"A lot of people talk about you Setsunei… Especially Takeshi…"

"Exactly what do you hear about me and tell me your intentions of WHY THE HELL YOU'RE KEEPING ME HERE!"

"Songstress Divine they call you. A wonderful voice, but a nasty temper… How in the world you wound up with someone like Takeshi is beyond me."

"If you think there's something between me and that lyingbastard with an I.Q less than that of a rock,let me tell you that you're dead wrong. Now let me go."

"No. I have a good reason for keeping you here."

"Let go."

"You have something I want."

"Whatever it was, it was mine first, so burn in hell you sad excuse for deformed pond sludge."

"Too bad."

His palm glowed to an icy blue color and he touched her forehead. She went limp but she was still conscious.

_Karada ga... ugokanai!_

"What the hell did you do to me?"

"Simple, I paralyzed you so you can't pull that stunt you did with that guy over there." he said gesturing to the guy still embedded in the brick wall.

"You still are going to die."

"Whatever."

She looked away as he slung her over his shoulder and carried her off.

_What am I going to do? Every time this wears off, he'll just do it again to prevent me from escaping. How am I going to get away? If I scream, I doubt anyone will hear me… But then again… Oh, what have I got to lose?_

She screamed so loud that he dropped her due to the ringing in his ears. She kept screaming until the faint sound reached the ears of Yusuke and co.

-------------------------------------

"What was that sound?" Yusuke inquired

"It was someone screaming!" shouted Botan

They thought about who it might've been. And then it hit them.

"Setsunei!"

------------------------------------

Setsunei ran out of breath and stopped screaming. The guy who captured her got up still suffering fromher desperate cry for help. He looked at her with contempt, but then his gaze softened.

"Smart, Setsunei, but even if someone heard you, they wouldn't get here in time, so your efforts are wasted."

She thought about it and realized that he was right. She pretty much figured it hopeless to even bother trying because there was nothing left that she could do.

Luckily for her, Hiei was keeping a silent eye on her when she left. He killed the person holding Setsunei captive and she fell to the ground watching him fend off the rest of his allies. She was lying in a pool of the leader's blood and Hiei just killed the last of the guy's followers.

"Could you _please_ pick me up from here now! I'm lying in his blood here and it's not something I like doing every day!"

"Why don't you get up yourself?"

"I can't!"

"Why not?"

"The guy paralyzed me okay! Now please, get me out of here!"

He walked over and carried her back to Kurama's.

--------------------------

"You should be paralyzed for a few more hours so all attempts at escape are futile. And it won't take me that long to get the others."

"Oh shut up. It's not my fault you're a bunch of good-for-nothing wastes of time. You're lucky I keep my word otherwise I'd kill you."

_If I could move…_

"You're the one who keeps getting caught by all the wrong people."

"Shut up."

"No."

"I hate you."

"I hate you too."

-------------------------

Hiei retrieved the rest of the gang and explained to them what happened to Setsunei.

"Nani!" they chorused

She just looked away from them still as limp as a rag doll.

"You are not going out on your own anymore!"

"You've said that so many times and apparently, you don't really mean it. You're the ones who let me go out on my own. Now how much longer do I have to wait before this stupid spell-thingy wears off!"

"Another hour and thirty minutes at least." said Kurama

"Ugh!"

"You left. It's your own fault." said Hiei mentally smirking about Setsunei's fault

"It's not my fault that I got this stupid pendant that doesn't even benefit me!"

"It probably would if you'd let us help you!" said Yusuke

"I don't want your help! I can find them on my own!"

"Find what?" asked Keiko

She mentally slapped herself in the back of the head for letting that slip out.

_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! How could you let something slip like that! _

"Nothing. I lost something a long time ago and I'm still trying to get it back. You need not know what it is."

"Oh sure, like that's going to stop us from trying to find out what it is that you lost." teased Yusuke

"It's my business!"

"Since you're staying here with us, you can't constantly turn away from us when we ask you something about yourself." said Kurama calmly

She thought about that strange boy she met again.

_Don't turn away Setsunei…_

She looked around to see if that boy was here again because she could have sworn that she heard his voice.

She sighed out of annoyance and said, "I'll tell you when we meet Koenma."

There was a knock on the door and Kurama went down stairs to answer it. A few minutes later Kurama walked in the door and was followed by Koenma in his teenage form.

"Setsunei this is-"

"I know who it is already."

_Damn…_

"Well then now that introductions are made you should let me get a closer look at her."

He walked over to her and looked over her.

"Does she have the pendant?"

"Yeah." Yusuke said quietly after he remembered what happened the first time he tried to see the pendant

"Let me see."

He was lucky that Setsunei was paralyzed otherwise she would have killed him for getting that close to her, regardless of who he was. He grabbed the pendant, studied it carefully and let it fall from his hands.

"I'm pretty sure she's the one, but there's one more thing I need to check before I know she's the one."

"And that happens to be…" she said still annoyed

"Do you know who you are?"

"Yeah. I'm Setsunei Kujiradou."

"No, I mean do you have any memory of your past?"

She fell silent and looked away.

"I think that's a yes." said Botan

Everyone looked at her strangely and she was growing tired of the eerie silence.

"I know. I know. It's weird that I don't recall any part of my past. I woke up in an alley somewhere in Shinjuku without a clue who I was, where I was, and why I was there in the first place. All I know is my name and the rest I've got so far I pretty much assumed for myself."

"You don't remember anything?" Kurama inquired

"No. Not even my age. I guessed that one too."

"Nothing at all?" asked Hiei a little shocked

"Nope. I don't know who my parents are. I don't know when my birthday is. I can't remember where I came from. And every time I try to remember things, it hurts my head worse than a migraine. Now will you stop with the interrogation! Memories are a touchy subject."

Everyone fell silent and Setsunei just looked at them with a cold hearted look.

_I should have just said no and rid myself of these annoying fools._

"How long was that little session? I'd like to be able to move before my cremation ceremony."

"Thirty minutes."

"Argh!"

"Hiei, watch Setsunei in case she recovers more quickly than expected."

"She may be a pendant bearer, but I don't think that she has any ability to recover any more quickly than expected."

"We can't take that risk."

"Damn you all. I'm _paralyzed_! I can't move! I can't even twitch my left pinkie! Now can I be alone for once!"

"No!"

She grumbled curses and stared out the window out of contempt. She started humming some mysterious tune to keep herself from screaming out loud. They shut the door behind them and she muttered curses about something involving detectives that won't give a minute of peace even if she threatened to commit suicide.

"It won't help to complain and curse our names every time our backs are turned."

"It makes me feel better."

"But it's bothering the rest of us."

"I don't care what you think if you haven't noticed lately."

"You still should listen."

"And you still should have that bruise on your eye."

She won the argument and she was silent. She started humming the rest of her song.

"What are you humming?"

"Some song that you don't know."

He was quiet and he was beginning to fall asleep due to Setsunei's humming. She noticed the soft breathing and assumed he'd fallen asleep. She grinned and got up.

_They were right to suspect that I'd recover quickly… heh heh…_

She swung her legs over the side of the bed and she went over to the window. She looked back and she opened the window and jumped through.

----------------------------

"Yusuke there is something you need to know." stated Koenma

"And what's that?"

"Setsunei's singing…"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"That's how she manages to use her spirit energy and why so many people like her singing. Her spirit energy comes from her mouth when she sings. And it can be siphoned from her when she sings as well."

"So if someone kissed her… they'd get stronger and she could kill someone with her voice if she wanted to?"

"And put them to sleep, hypnotize them, hurt them, and paralyze them."

"So if she recovers early… then-"

They thought about her accidentally hearing the conversation and putting Hiei to sleep, or just unintentionally putting him to sleep without eavesdropping on the discussion. They all immediately got up and ran to the room. They flung the door open and saw a sleeping Hiei and an open window.

----------------OOC---------------

Nice chapter, no? Setsunei dances, sings, gets herself captured yet again, gets rescued by the 'vertically challenged punk', gets paralyzed, and sneaks out while Yusuke and co. discover a new power of Setsunei's that she has yet to know about. Let's reveal what will happen in the next chapter!

------Unfamiliar Emotions and Thoughts of Memory ------

Setsunei leaves and goes to search for that mysterious boy who seems to know so much about her

Yusuke and co. are frantically searching for her and are failing in their attempts

Something Setsunei doesn't do very often… O.o

What perils will befall our beloved Setsunei in the next chapter of _Terra Angel_!


	5. Ch 5:

Konichiwa my beloved… er… few readers… Gomen nasai for not writing in, God knows how long… My computer went and died on me and I couldn't get a hold of a computer until just recently. Anyway, let's recap from the last chapter. Setsunei was forced to go to a dance to escape her "guardians" and win her weapons from Botan. In the end though she had managed to get her apparently danger-prone self, captured once again. After being paralyzed and saved by Hiei… again, (Remember 3rd chapter!) we discover that she manipulated her reiki through her voice. Once again she escape trying to find the boy who seems to know so much about her.

----- Ch. 5: Unfamiliar Emotions and Coping with the Soul -----

Setsunei landed softly on her feet and rose looking the fully risen moon, its light making her features seem to glow. She took one look back at the window.

_I can't turn back now… I have to discover who I am… and why I can't remember my past at all… I know the key to it all… lies with that boy… and this pendant…  
_  
She took off, hearing the doorknob to the room turning and disappeared into the night.  
--------------------

"Hiei! Hiei! Wake up!"

His eyes snapped open, glaring at Yusuke who just slapped him upside the head.

"What the hell did you think you were doing! Because you were taking a little nap… Setsunei up and  
left!"

"What?"

"You heard me, shorty." Yusuke growled.

Hiei scanned the room and as he had said, Setsunei was gone.

"Where is she?"

"Now if we knew that, we wouldn't yelling at you now would we?" Koenma said angrily.

"We can't blame Hiei for this," started Kurama, "She could've sang him to sleep."

"Good point…" the others all agreed.

"But then, where is she?"

Hiei disappeared from view.

"I agree with Hiei," Kurama stated with a smirk, "Let's go find out…"  
-----------------------

Setsunei was running blindly through the trees, escaping the horde of shadows that were now hunting her down. She killed dozens already but they kept growing in numbers. Once again she was forced to flee. Already, she was a great distance ahead of them, but she didn't want to take any chances.

"Dammit! Why don't you go and harass some other Pendant bearer!"

_Stupid shadows!  
_  
Setsunei stumbled and fell, scraping her knees andalready the shadows had caught up with her.

_Guess I have no choice…  
_  
She gripped her daggers and took a fighting stance, but before she could even get the blade to touch its skin, about 20 kunai knives came from above and impaled each one in the heart. They disappeared in a cloud of dark smoke and Setsunei traced where the knives had come from. She became apprehensive as she heard the rustling in the trees. She relaxed and immediately, a scowl crossed her face as she saw Ayame jump from the trees above and land gracefully on her feet.

"You…"

"Setsunei-san, daijobu?"

"What in the hell are you doing here?" she said through gritted teeth

"My job. I'm supposed to protect you, am I not?"

"Yeah, you and every other of Koenma's lackeys."

"Must you be so cold?"

"No, but it's fun to do it anyway…" she said with a smirk

She tried to get past Ayame but she was still blocking her path.

"You're not taking me back."

"No, I guess I'm not…"

She let her go past and before Setsunei left she called out, "Give my regards to Hiei-sama, would you?"  
---------------------

Hiei was flitting through the trees looking for any traces of Setsunei. He occasionally saw the corpses of dead demons but they didn't look quite like Setsunei had killed them because they each had a kunai knife sticking out of their chests.

_Who had done this…?  
_  
He continued, every now and again coming across various other demons looking for Setsunei. Eventually, he came across a dying shadow, its glowing eyes flickering.

"Asssscarath nosss Maaessssithia?"

_What is it saying?  
_  
"Terra nisssia makhisssa saaa ni… sssssodomrath…"

The shadow died and Hiei continued out of view.

_I only understood one word out of that… Terra… but, what is Terra… Is Setsunei apart of this…?_

He puzzled about the shadow's cryptic message while Ayame watched him from above.

_Just as I figured… Only a matter of time beforeSetsunei's true power is revealed…  
_------------------------

Setsunei sprinted through the forest and found herselfonce again in the forest of her dreams. The boy appeared from behind a tree with a smirk on his face and his crystal blue eyes sparkling mischievously.

"You!"

"'Sup?"

"Who the hell do you think you are! I've been looking for you the whole time and you knew it! Now answer me! Why didn't you come when I called!"

"To answer your first question, I am the spirit that lies in the pendant, soul, ghost, whatever you wanna' call it. Just to answer it simply. And to answer the second question, I don't come when you call, just when I want to."

" You little bastard…"

"You're so cold, Sunei-chan…"

"I know you know something about me… And I want to know what. Who am I? Where did I come from? How come I have this stupid pendant that's only succeeded inbringing me hell!"

"Setsunei, you know I can't answer that."

"Oh yeah? What says I can't make you?"

"Now, don't be rash…"

She threw a dagger at him, pinning him to a tree. She gripped him by the shirt and glared coldly.

"Sunei-chan, just so you know, I consider that rash."

"I don't give a damn what you consider rash, just give what information I want!"

"Uh…"

"No more excuses!"

He pointed behind her and she looked behind her to see a very pissed off Hiei. She grumbled a few curses and turned her attention back to the boy, who now disappeared.

"Damn him!"

_**Setsunei, so you know the next time, my name is Shugo…  
**_  
She unclenched her fist and turned towards Hiei, who was walking towards her. He grabbed her shirt and lifted her in the air.

"Hiei, I've come this far and you really think I'm going to pass up a chance to finally discover who I really am after all of these years?"

"I don't."

"Then let me go!"

"No."

"Damn you!"

She kicked him in the side of the head, knocking him into a nearby tree, and she took the chance to escape. Running blindly through the trees, she stopped after what seemed like 30 minutes.

_I thought… I had finally escaped… Why are they so determined to keep me from my search…  
_  
"Because we're supposed to protect you."

She snapped her head behind her to see that Hiei had regained his senses and had caught up with her.

"Well you're not doing a very a good job…" she grumbled, "You know I can't find the secret of my past with you weighing me down. So why do you insist on stopping me if claim to not want to stop me?"

"Because you know we can help."

"There's nothing you can do!"

"I doubt that."

"Shut up, Hiei! Just shut up!"

"You know I'm right."

"Just… leave me alone…"

She backed away a few steps.

_Why am I feeling this way…?_

_**Because you know it's true…  
**_  
_Make it go away…  
_  
_**You have to trust them…  
**_  
_I don't want to feel this way…  
_  
**_Open your heart, Setsunei…  
_**  
_I feel like I'm drowning in it!  
_  
Setsunei took out her knives and pointed one at Hiei.

"Stay away from me."

_**You can trust them…**_

"Just stay… away…"

_I just want it to stop…  
_  
"I don't want your help…"

_**You know you can…  
**_  
"I don't need your help…"

_**…So why don't you…?  
**_  
"I JUST WANT IT TO STOP!"

She fell to her knees and dropped her blades.

"Just make it stop… I just want it… to stop…"

She started trembling as a few tears escaped her eyes. She refused to look Hiei in the eye and stared at the ground.

"Every time I think I can get away, someone's always holding me back. I just want these chains to break. Even… even those who say they're on my side… always disappoint me, and turn away when I need their help the most. Why can't it stop? Why?"

There was a silence after and Setsunei wiped the tears from her eyes.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid…  
_  
"Let's go." Hiei said suddenly

"Huh?"

"Let's go back."

Setsunei stood holding back the rest of the tears in her eyes that threatened to fall.

"Yes," she said consenting, "Let's go back, there's still things I forgot there."

She smiled warmly at Hiei and his eye briefly twitched.

_She's smiling… at me…_

"Oh, and Hiei, if you tell anyone about what transpired here today… you will die. Do youunderstand? Die."

He snapped out of his stupor and smirked.

"You couldn't kill me if you tried." He said as they walked back

"Yurusai."

"No."

"Shut up before I kill you."

"No."

"Do you want to die?"

"Not really. And besides, you couldn't if you wanted to."

"Shut up."

"No."

"Be quiet."

"No."

"If you don't-"

"You'll what?"

"You're asking for it."

"I didn't hear any manner of questioning in my voice."

"Don't even start you vertically challenged, arrogant, bastard!"

"I'm not starting anything. You just seem to think that. Also, you're shorter than me."

"So."

"How can you call someone short if they're taller than you?"

"You know what? I'm tired of you."

"I'm tired too… konisou."

"WHY DOES ENERYONE KEEP CALLING ME THAT!"

------- OOC---------

Well that was… fun. Setsunei, smiling. The apocalypse really is coming, isn't? I think that might be a new trend too. Princess… Little princess… that's just priceless. Also, she's shorter than Hiei. That makes it even worse! Ha ha ha ha ha…princess… That's just great. Anyway… Let's figure out what's going to appear in the next chapter.

---------Ch 6: Training training, and more training…----------

Setsunei now knows she can manipulate spirit energy  
through her voice!

Ooh… who will win in a fight when it's Setsunei v.s  
Hiei!

Setsunei all alone in fight against an army of  
shadows… How will she survive!

Bring on the next chapter of Terra Angel!


End file.
